Thrust Book I PLANE CRASH Part I
by J.G Story Time Inc
Summary: Join Joshua Brassen on his adventure to becoming a hero. With his Grandfather as his teacher and his mother as his protector, Joshua will rise to the challenge and defeat the evil that is coming from his home. Watch as his life, goals, and decisions, pave the road of his eventuality. This...is...Thrust. BASED ON Original Script Written by J.G
1. Prologue

THRUST

Prologue

In a dark chamber an old man stands over some probes that resemble a photon torpedo. A young woman walks to him and places a young baby in it.  
>She looks at him with a slight sadness. He shakes his head and smiles. His confidence beams in his old age.<br>He places his hand on the probe casing and green energy flashed through his eyes. Then a small green spark flew from his finger. The spark expands as green energy and flows over the entire probe. Then it dissipates.  
>He puts his finger in the probe and allows the baby to play with his finger. He smiles happily at the young child, proud. The woman is inputting something behind him as he plays.<p>

The old man brings crystals to the probe and places them in it. They were locked behind the child.  
>His mouth moves but no sound utters….The woman nods. She brings something not seen in the room, paper. She brings a paper picture, something very rare in such a technological age.<br>The probe is brought close to something…a gateway. It has an octagon shape. The woman assisting the old man begins to input commands into the futuristic computer. (The technology is much like Star Trek's just more futuristic)  
>The gateway powers up and green energy builds up inside its boundaries. The old man's hand moves slightly and the probe begins to move forward. The probe closes and the child is seen no longer.<br>The probe enters the gateway and disappears. The woman nods as if the job had been completed. The old man smiles again.

Outside the building they are in greenery dominates the view. The old man steps out of the building. He walks into the middle of a plaza.  
>Everything seems to lose focus as the probe flies farther and farther away. Then a green light shoots into the blue, clear sky. The sky has a dot, a flash, and the light disappears…..<br>_  
><em>In the far reaches of space, the probe flies through some strange energy vortex. It is green and lightning strikes inside. The probe is not damaged by the effects of the vortex  
>It flies forward valiantly…. The eye of the storm closes slowly….<br>Now the adventure truly begins….


	2. Arrival

ARRIVAL

The probe exits the vortex and begins to enter Earth's  
>atmosphere at an incredible speed. Fire burns around the probe.<br>Inside the probe, the baby inside kicks happily about. He giggles as a sweet voice speaks to him in the probe. Images on the screen above him show images of past family. He does not understand but continues to smile happily.

From afar, it could be seen that the probe strikes the ground and blows a crater in it. It still remains undamaged. It tears through the ground still moving from its previous speed. It seems to apparently slow down though.  
>Finally the probe comes to a complete stop in a field of cows.<p>

A country bumpkin couple pulls up in an old pickup. They climb out and begin to investigate.  
>They draw close to the probe. They have a confused look on their face.<br>"What do you think it is?" Mr. Homm said.  
>"I wouldn't know. I think we should call Steven. He's the smartest man in the county." Mrs. Homm says, emphasizing Steven's name.<br>"You sholl nough' right! He got one of them fancy de-grees. I think he could figure out what this what-cha-ma-who-sit is. Let's go get em' ma!" Mr. Homm hoots. "Yee-haw!" she agrees.

They hop in the truck and crank it up. They backup onto the road. Then Mr. Homm, in a hurry, presses madly on the gas, driving as quickly as he could to get to their esteemed Steven.  
>The truck pulls into a dirt road ahead, after about 15 minutes on the road. It is very long and bumpy. As they drive down, a grove of trees are seen then… the scenery changes to one more uniform. The area is organized and beautiful. Hedges wind up the road, the grass is freshly cut.<br>The house sits in the middle of a large field. Flowers surround the house to beautify it. A large fountain decorates the middle of the yard. Water spouts from it into marble base below.  
>The pickup comes to a stop at the end. The feet of the couple steps out of the truck. They both slam the door with all their strength and laugh at it.<br>The couple walks down the red stone path. They walk excitedly down the path. A man opens a door and steps out on the large porch.  
>He wears glasses and casual clothes. He waves at them. So they hurry on up the stairs excitedly, just eager to talk to Steven.<br>"What can I do for you two?" Steven asks with a cool voice.  
>"Steven, we found some, what-cha-ma-who-sit sitting in Barkley's field! It was glowing some kind of…what's that wod?" Mr. Homm says still emphasizing on Steven's name. "Energy? Is that what the word you're looking for?" he asks patiently.<br>"Yeah some kind of enargy flowing around that metal thing-a-ma-bob. Come on!" Mr. Homm says quickly.  
>Steven raises his eyebrow in interest. He nods and the couple smile at that fact.<br>The group loads up into the pickup truck. They backup up and turn out to the exit….

They couple drives as fast as the truck can go to get to the field with the probe. They arrive in about 10 minutes. The group exits the vehicle and there is a crunch of the grass underneath their shoes.  
>Steven walks slowly with the Mr. Homm behind him with a shotgun. They get very close to the probe and stop. Steven completely approaches it.<br>"Them Russians sent it didn't they. They's always do them wacky experiments. Sometimes on men too." Mr. Homm surmised. "They some kind of sick."  
>"I really do not think this is Russian. Look at. This has no known Russian configuration. Even the metal's different, different from anything I've ever seen." Steven informs Mr. Homm.<br>Steven pulls out a pen. He touches the outer metal with it. Nothing happens. So he decides to touch it with his hand.  
>No sooner than he had done that, he was blown back with green energy. He flies past the truck onto the ground. He slowly gets up rubbing his butt.<br>"That is definitely not Russian, perhaps even not human. Last I checked heat signatures didn't get men blasted back." Steven says  
>"Youse saying its alien ain't cha? I knew Pa, I just knew it." Mrs. Homm says.<br>"It may not necessarily be of alien origin but it is definitely out of my league. I cannot identify this. It however resembles something of human origin." Steven says correcting the woman.  
>"Why you say that?!" Mr. Homm asks innocently.<br>"I say that because it says, "Supreme Forces" in English on its side." Steven says pointing at the painting on the side of the probe. "This can't possibly be alien. It is however possible, this, thing, has traveled from the future.  
>If that is true they were trying to send us a message. Hmmm. Interesting. Future technology. Perhaps there is something of importance in it that we are not allowed to see.<br>If that is true…."  
>"Wes gonna see about that!" Mr. Homm said.<br>Then Mr. Homm pulls the trigger on his shotgun and blasts the probe. The probe instantly stops the bullet on a field of green energy. The bullet sits stuck in-between the field and the open space of the field.  
>Steven approaches it and examines the bullet. Mr. Homm approaches more slowly, but also looks.<br>"Woulda look at dem apples?! It plumb stopped the bullet!" Mr. Homm yells.  
>"A field of energy generated when it sensed danger. This is most interesting. It's as if the…thing…has some sixth sense for danger." Steven says stoking his chin.<br>The field stops emitting. Then bullet falls to the ground. Mr. Homm pickups up and chuckles.  
>"I'm going to try to pry it open. Help me." Steven tells Mr. Homm.<br>Mr. Homm and Steven place their fingers in the only crack they could see. They pull hard but nothing comes from it. Their faces show immense struggle to open it.  
>They do not realize green energy begins to emit and take form. A green holographic man, large, stands over them with a menacing look. He is angry apparently.<br>"Get out of there! Hurry on up! Move your butts!" Mrs. Homm screams.  
>"Say that again Ma! What?!" Mr. Homm screams back. Steven looks up and taps Mr. Homm's shoulder. "I believe she was telling us to take our leave. I think it's because of him."<br>The man turned around and looked up. He smiles sheepishly and begins to back away slowly. He is followed by Steven. The image steps down from the probe and follows.  
>"Look at that! He doesn't need to stay close to the probe. If only I had brought my notebook. I could be recording this day of events! So….amazing." Steven says in surprise.<br>"State your name and purpose….." the Hologram bellows.  
>"Steven. I am simply an independent scientist. I find you interesting." Steven says slowly.<br>"You are not he that has been chosen. Step away from the area." The Hologram commands. He turns away from the people.  
>"Chosen? So are you from the future? What's your purpose? What's in the probe? I'm so eager to see!" Steven says excitedly. The Hologram turns to Steven and tilts his head. He scans him and then returns to his normal fearsome posture.<br>"This unit will not warn you again…." The Hologram warns.

Steven gets really close to the image to touch it. His hand is grabbed and it seems as nothing moved him…  
>He's blasted back far out into the field with a telekinetic blast.<p>

Steven in shock and pain slowly gets up. As he does he sees Mr. Homm point his gun at the image.

Mr. Homm is in clear fear. Beads of sweat pour down his face. The gun in his hand moves shakily. The Hologram looks at him menacingly.  
>So Mr. Homm pulls his gun out and shoots many times. His bullets deflect from the images. As the bullets hit and deflect, wave effects ripple through the image.<br>"ENOUGH!" The hologram bellows. His voice seems to shake the ground itself.  
>A wave of telekinetic energy blows the area down. The tall grass breaks in two. Pa is thrown out on the road far out. The truck is flipped many times past the road. The probe remains though, in the same spot. It does not budge, ever faithful to its standing.<br>Steven groups up with the Homms. They huddle together in a circle.

"Okay. This thing is hostile. I think it's time the DDS come handle this." Steven suggests.  
>Steven whips out cell phone and dials the Department of Domestic Security. There are indistinct sounds of talking between the lines.<p>

Within hours, helicopter arrives. On the ground, a squadron of men starts to surround the probe. North, South, East and west, it can be seen that men were arriving from every direction, with big guns.  
>Then a large Hummer vehicle arrives. Painted on its side 'Pain'. It comes to a stop on top of one of the soldiers.<p>

The general steps out of a vehicle. He pulls of his shades. He has a scar on his cheek and a patch over his right eye. He walks to the second in command.  
>"What's the situation?" a man named Vince Walker demands.<p>

The second in command salutes then begins to speak….  
>"That thing there has been shown to endanger lives. It has been ascertained that it is of human origin. However we cannot ascertain where it came from." The Commander informs him.<br>"Do you know who I am?" Walker asks calmly. "Yes sir. You are General Vince Walker." The Commander says standing erect.  
>"No parasite! I'm an impatient man. Find out what you can…fast! The rest of you…split that thing open so we can see what's so important inside. You got that ladies?!" Walker screams!<br>"Sir, yes, sir!" the Squadrons says quickly.

Walker has his men get into position. The men begin to fire their bullets at the probe.  
>A green field of energy forms over the probe. The bullets cause ripples on the shield of energy. They simply stop and fall to the ground.<br>They do not stop their assault with their guns though. Walker watches in the distance. He has a stern look on his face. He motions a man over.

"Is this how that scientist describe it?" Walker asks, deciding to take a man's chair.  
>"Yes. He said that nothing would penetrate the field if you try." one of the soldiers inform him.<br>"We'll see about that. Give me my radio." Walker barks. The soldier hands him his radio. "Enough of that cowardly strike. Switch to 50 caliber rounds. We're going to split that shield in half if it's the last thing we do. On my mark… … …Blow it out the water!  
>Bullets continue to pound the green field. It seems as if the field is only covered in ripples. It is even flanked above by a helicopter firing at.<br>Soon after the 50 cal. Assault is ordered, trucks begin rolling in. More men hop up with their guns ready. They take their positions and begin to fire along with the previous troops.  
>Some come loaded with RPG. They launch their cannons and the smash into the field.<br>The men stop their fire and bring the guns down for a moment.  
>Walker stands up out of his chair. His face changes slightly. He looks a little more intently at the area where the probe lies.<br>The smoke clears and reveals the field still there. There is not even a single scratch on it. The soot seemed to just slide right of it.  
>Walker smashes his radio on the ground. The men, from his view, raise their guns and continue their fire.<br>"This is our only chance to break that shield. Give me another radio." Walker barks again. The soldier hands him another radio. "Air team….nuke the shield."  
>"Sir? This is a populated area. Plus, we're only equipped with light torpedoes." One of the soldiers said questioning his authority.<br>"Are you some kind of an idiot? We're not moving to that yet. Just launch your missiles at the shield. I want to see that thing try and resist that." Walker screams.  
>"Yes sir." The soldier said compliantly.<br>"Clear the area! 4 missiles en-route." Walker says on the radio.  
>The soldiers quickly scamper far away from the probe. They run with quickness.<br>Two missiles drop from the fighter planes enroute. The missiles close in quickly.  
>Walker watches with a smile as the missiles fly overhead. He sits back in his chair confident.<br>The missiles smash into the energy field. Smoke blows across the area, even at the outer edge in Walker's tent.  
>It envelopes the field. Then….the explosive energy blows into the air above.<br>The Hologram stands on the probe with his hand in the air. He had cleared the smoke from the area. His face has anger on it. He looks directly into Walker's eyes.

"This is fair a warning…move out…now!" the Hologram warns Walker. Walker leaves his tent and his soldiers escort him to the hologram. When Walker reaches about 75 ft. he stops.  
>"So you're the big guy around here? You think you're so tough because you can conjure up a couple of shields? Let me let you in on something….<br>The only person being warned is you! Stand down and move away from the probe!" Walker says angrily. The Hologram to turns towards the city skyline, somewhat small because they are so far out, but definitely visible.  
>"There…this is where this probe belongs. The one chosen is…" The Hologram says. Walker scoffs and turns away from the hologram.<br>"Now I mean it. NUKE THE AREA!"  
>"Sir! We're only five miles outside the city. You'd be endangering lives." The Commander says. "The U.S puts higher priority on aliens killing all of us rather than a few men getting blown away. Do it now! Move out troops!" Walker says. He begins to walk away from the now mind-blown Commander.<p>

The commander could not believe that Walker would give such an order. There would be consequences if this was done. As Walker walks away the Commander realized the seriousness of Walker and began to follow behind him.  
><span> The ground troops begin to load up into their vehicles. A Walker step onto a helicopter and it takes off from the ground. The trucks begin to move out.  
>A jet on standby was now flying at the probe. It was coming in hot. It continues fly at the probe…<br>The Hologram sees the plane headed his way. He raises his hands in the air and does a ripping motion.  
>The plane's right wing is ripped off. It flies off on fire and exploding. This does not deter the plane though.<br>As it is coming down, the nuclear bomb is launched. It comes in at a blinding speed.  
>As it touches the shield in, it seems as if the Hologram catches on fire slowly. The field of energy disappears in flames.<p>

In the city, life was going on as usual. People walking in the city turn their heads only to see a mushroom cloud in the sky. They begin to panic in a frenzy. The city begins to darken due to the smoke and soot in the air.

Back in the field, a green light blasts into the sky, clearing the smoke. The sky clears up and the area along with it. Then the hologram begins to take form once again. It stands on top of the probe.  
>Its light energy goes in and out…it is kind of like static. It stands still above the probe.<br>The plane has crashes nearby the probe. Soon a large group of men are closing in on it. Walker leads them.  
>Walker walks up to the Image. He smiles evilly.<br>"Unit damaged. Error…Code 6530298 violated…Error…Dispersal pattern Omega Force 1 activated…Clear area." The Hologram reports.  
><span> "Looks like it wasn't so tough after all. Open that thing now…" Walker says with a smile. Walker looks into the sky after hearing a sound. He looks to his north and see a helicopter.

"Ahhh!" Walker groans.  
>A helicopter lands near Walker and his team. A man steps out in his early thirties. He was accompanied by a young 18 year-old, intern.<br>They walk up to Walker and come to a stop. He turns to them. He puts on a fake creepy smile.  
>"Dr. Lessa and his faithful intern, why am I not surprised? What are you doing here? This is a restricted area." Walker says quickly.<br>"I was summoned here." Dr. Lessa informs Walker. "By whom?" Walker demands. Pointing at the image, Dr. Lessa says, "By that Walker. Apparently there is life in the probe. I have permission by the President to take the life with me."  
>"Fine. Anything else in that thing belongs to Domestic Security. Get…."<br>The Hologram begins to glow very bright and a blinding green light flashes the area. There is a sound of building energy. Walker turns to the Hologram and sees it is no longer green light but now white.  
>"Everyone get down!" Walker yells.<br>A burst of green energy spreads from the probe in a dome shape. It swallows the entire area including the city nearby. He gets up and looks up in the sky. A swirling storm of green energy is above the city.  
>Dr. Lessa and his intern get up also. They look at the area he's looking at. Walker's men stare also.<p>

"What in the world is that?" The soldiers ask in terror. "Doc?" Walker asks.

In the city, the citizens panic in the streets, running in chaos. Then something worse happens. Green bolts of energy begin to rain from the swirling vortex of green energy.

The energy strikes the asphalt of the street and begins to blow craters in the city. Cars drive right into them. People are killed by the bolts of high energy. Screams of terror can be heard for miles

Back in the field, the doctor quickly opens the probe when he sees the energy bolts raining from the sky. He sees the young child inside giggling.

Dr. Lessa motions his intern over. She comes and sees the cute little thing. She picks him up. As she does the doctor pretends to drop something in the probe. He grabs a green crystal sitting near the area where the child had been.

Then the bolts of energy begin to rain near the field. The troops panic and break their flanking positions.

"Is that it?" Walker asks. "I believe so." Dr. Lessa confirms.

"Good. Now beat it, I'm tired of looking at your ugly face...Doc." Walker says looking as menacingly as possible for him. It came way too easy for him to be trying.

"My pleasure, Walker. Let's go Jocelyn. We have much work to do." Dr. Lessa says. "Yes sir." Jocelyn says quickly. She holds the baby and lets it play with her finger as the both board the helicopter.

The doctor and his intern board the helicopter they had come in and take off. Walker and his men begin to pillage the probe while avoiding the deadly energy raining just above them.


	3. New Beginning

NEW BEGINNING

PRESENT DAY

An older Dr. Lessa sits at a table and a young 16 year-old sits before him. Dr. Lessa places a ball in front of the boy.

"Alright, lift it for me." Dr. Lessa requested. The boy lifts the ball telekinetically. It floats in the air gently.

"I'm serious. When will I be allowed to go to school? I don't like sitting up in this laboratory all day all alone. I've gotten control over my abilities." Joshua says.

"We don't know that for sure. Your abilities could go much farther than what we're seeing currently. One second you're having fun the next, you've ripped someone's head off without even thinking about it." Dr. Lessa argues. Joshua looks down and then looks back up into the Doctor's eyes.

"Can't you think about it? I think I've earned a chance at least." Joshua says almost timidly.

"I will think about. Alright next test, drop the ball and let's go." Dr. Lessa says.

They get up and walk out of the room they are in. They walk through the lab and pass other scientist. They all wave at Joshua. And he waves back.

The two finally come to a chamber. Joshua opens it and enters. Joshua enters the other portion of the chamber. He looks at the Doctor through the glass.

"Ready?" the Doctor says. "Ready." Joshua says.

The doctor presses a button and a knife is flung at Joshua at a speed that is not able to be seen with normal human eyes. It stops near Joshua. His hands are out and the knife stays suspended in the air near his hands. He looks at the Doctor and smiles.

"You're doing well. This was coming at you at twice the speed than last time. Maybe one day we'll try a bullet. That's a long ways off though. Come on, we're done for the day." The Doctor says.

Joshua exits the room. He follows the Doctor. As they leave the room, the doctor's phone begins to ring. He looks at the cell-phone and it has an alert symbol on it. Red is the primary color of the screen. In yellow letters Walker's name is shown. They both pass by Jocelyn.

"You know Josh; I think you and Jocelyn need to go for a walk. It'll do you some good..." the Doctor says.

"I don't want to go for a walk though." Joshua says.

"It'll give me time to think about you going to school. Right now I need a little quiet. So Jocelyn, will you take him out?" the doctor says lying under his breath. Jocelyn stops and turns around.

"Of course Director. Come on Josh." Jocelyn says with a smile. " I don't know why you never want to spend time with your mother." Joshua smiles sheepishly. The two leave the area.

The Doctor watches them leave. He then walks quickly down the hall and makes a left. He opens a very large metal door. He walks into his private office. He takes a seat. Then a scientist enters the room.

"Is everything ready?" Dr. Lessa asks a scientist that walks into the office.

"Yes sir. All the data has been transferred to your home in the city." The Scientist responds.

"Good. Get as many people as you can out of the building. Give them weapons to defend themselves. Walker will try to capture them." Dr. Lessa orders the scientist.

"What about Jocelyn and the boy?" the scientist asks.

"They'll be fine as long as they do not return to this building. Let's get out of here ourselves." Dr. Lessa says. "Too late..." the scientist says pointing the window. Dr. Lessa spins around. His face drops and he leans back in his chair.

"If it must be…" Dr. Lessa says quietly.

A missile is headed towards the laboratory building at a high speed. Dr. Lessa and the scientist bows his head also.

Outside in the base's garden. Jocelyn and Joshua are playing tag. Joshua stops in his tracks. Jocelyn touches him and then stops. Her face changes.

Joshua's eyes squint and he looks up. He sees missiles inbound. Only a few seconds later he heard their sound pass overhead. He turns to the lab and watches it explode.

The lab crumbles to the ground and burns with fire. Jocelyn turns and screams. Her face has only utter horror. She tries to run to the area but Joshua grabs her by the waist and drags her away.

He drags her to the car parked in the plaza. He puts her in and hops in the driver seat. He cranks the car up and speeds off.  
><span> In the car, Jocelyn sits in shock. Joshua has the look of sadness on his face.  
>"The director…" Jocelyn says in a small voice. "I'm sorry. I should have known." Joshua says under his breath.<br>"You couldn't have. He has dulled your senses when it comes to him…He knew the missiles were inbound and he didn't want you to try and stop them." Jocelyn says supporting him.  
>"I could have…I know it…" Joshua throws back. "You weren't ready…." she tells him. She looks out of the back window with tears coming down her cheek. "Rest in peace my dear."<p>

Up ahead, a wave of tanks are on an intercept course to the car Josh and Jocelyn are in. Behind them, something like a heat wave follows them.  
>The tanks continue close in and in front of them is a Black Hummer. The car Joshua and Jocelyn are in comes to a stop and they step out.<br>Some black shoes first step out of the Hummer then a man in a black suit steps out. He has guards all around him.  
>The tanks behind him point at Joshua And Jocelyn.<br>"Walker…." Jocelyn says in disgust. Walker smiles at her. "Doctor Hensey or should I say Dr. Lessa?" Walker says. "What do you want Walker? We haven't got all day." Jocelyn says trying to get to the point.  
>"The crystal. I know that you have the crystal." Walker says.<br>"What crystal? Is that why you killed the Director, over a crystal? Is it really so important?" Jocelyn asks.  
>"Me? You think I killed your husband? No. But that crystal is important. I need it now. After your, husband, stole one, the others that we were going to take in disappeared soon after. We've been able to locate only one.<br>The other one, we've located was the one the…Director…stole. So hand it over." Walker says. "I don't have a crystal." Jocelyn told him.

Wayne frowns and draws close to her. Jocelyn gets close Joshua and moves him behind her.  
>"As you can see, I'm ready to use deadly force if necessary. Please…don't let another tragedy happen. It would be sad if the wife of the Director were to die in the same day." Walker warns.<br>"You're just a bully and a criminal. This is not right. We don't have a crystal." Joshua says angrily. He comes from behind Jocelyn and stands beside her.  
>"I beg to differ. Hand it over quietly and we'll take our leave." Walker said<br>Joshua takes a fighting stance. Jocelyn places her hand on his shoulder telling him to stand down. She walks forward.  
>"If you really believe that we have it, search us. We have nothing to hide. Search the car to." Jocelyn tells walker. "Do it." Walker tells one of them men beside him.<br>Some men search Josh and Jocelyn. Other men search the car thoroughly. One walks to Walker.  
>"Um…they're clean sir…They're telling the truth. I think we should let them pass." One of the soldiers says. A fake smile crawls over Walker's features. He draws close to Joshua and Jocelyn.<br>"Seems you're clean. You may pass. We'll be watching. MOVE OUT MEN!" Walker says.  
>Jocelyn and Joshua get back in the car. They continue towards the city.<p>

The car pulls into the driveway and comes to a stop. The lights turn off. Joshua and Jocelyn exit the vehicle and enter the home.

The lights come on automatically. The layout is a modern kind of look. The primary colors are white and blue. On the walls are pictures of Jocelyn and Dr. Lessa's wedding. Other pictures of them together with Joshua hang on the wall.  
>She leads Joshua past the living room to the hallway.<br>"You live here?" Joshua asks. "Not on paper…You know, that stupid rule colleagues can't marry." Jocelyn tells him. "But everyone knows." Joshua says. "Even the president. No one cares I guess."  
>"You have an elevator? Fancy." Joshua says. "Not just any elevator. I can't access it without you. My husband designed this elevator to receive only his and your DNA signature." Jocelyn tells him.<br>"He always acted like he knew he was going earlier. He spent his days building what's below. If you'd be so kind…" "My pleasure…"  
>Joshua waves his hand over a panel. The elevator door opens and they step on board. A voice begins to speak. "Welcome. Please select level. Level 1, Level 2, Level X…" "Level X please?" Joshua says. "Level X selected…" the computer informs. The elevator begins to go down. It comes to a stop and the doors open.<br>The doors opened to an underground lab. The area was dominated by the color of light blue. It was high tech with glass computer screens and glass keyboards.  
>Consoles littered the room and the main screen was very large and made of glass. The faces of Jocelyn and Joshua had shock on it.<br>"I had no idea he did all this. I wonder where he even got the spare time." Jocelyn said. "Cool." Joshua says turning to her. "What will we do with all this?  
>"Train you to use your abilities more properly. I think perhaps, that will be the best course." She says. "I don't need any training."<p>

"Uh. Yes you do. Imagine this. You're eating and you see a girl you like. She's with some other dude though. You get hot…without realizing it; you've split the man's skull in half.  
>So yes, you don't need any training. You can absolutely no mix you're emotions with your abilities."<br>"I get it. I can't control the mix between my feelings and my powers. Alright then. So I do need training." Joshua admits.  
>"We'll start as soon as I figure out which level is his training room. Until then you can settle in the room we've prepared for you." "Room, prepared for me?" Joshua asks<br>Jocelyn turns to him and smiles. She looks in his hazel eyes.  
>"Yes. The director and I were going to move in here soon. It seemed appropriate to do so. We've always wanted a son in the first place."<br>Joshua blushes. He had always known he was their child…it was just nothing official on paper. Jocelyn did raises him all his life, teaching him everything that he knows.  
>"Go on. You'll know which one is your room." Jocelyn says.<br>She turns on one of the computers and starts searching for a hidden file. She does not notice something on the table behind her…. A Flash Drive sits on the edge with a letter…..

There is a loud knock on Josh's bedroom door. It opens and the light switches on.  
>Joshua rises up and his covers slide down to his legs. He squints and turns to Jocelyn, standing in the doorway. His face endows confusion.<br>"What in the world is going on? It's early. It's… (Looks at clock) 5:45 in the morning." Joshua asks quickly.  
>"Well you have to wake up this early if you're going to go to school. I suggest you hurry and get dressed." Jocelyn says.<br>No sooner than she says that, Josh jumps out of his bed and starts looking through his dresser. Jocelyn turns around and shuts the door behind her.


	4. Plane Crash

PLANE CRASH

A BMW 525i pulls up to the inner city school, Bradley High. It pulls into a curb.  
>It is very apparent that a new school year had begun. Teens dominate the scene on the school grounds. Some are throwing a ball around. Some are in a group singing. Some boys are roughing around in the grass.<br>Casual talk can be heard amongst the teens. The teachers, sitting on benches, drink coffee and talk to each other.  
>Joshua steps out the car with a smile. He takes a deep breath of the terrible city air. He walks down the path and up the stairs of the school. The teachers on the bench look up at him and raise their eyebrows, having never seen him before. He enters into the school.<br>Teens play in the hallways. Skateboarders, Fashionistas, Geeks, Choir, and Band all walk freely. Papers fly in the air because of mischievous teens. Teachers are seen fussing at children trying to establish some sort peace there.  
>"School." Joshua says with a smile on his face.<br>On the side of the hallway stood two distinctive students. One is a teen male and female. He passes them.  
>"Who's the new kid?" the girl named Audrey asks the boy beside her.<br>"I hear he was homeschooled. I'm not sure about his name though. I do know he wanted to come to school, according to my sources." Rafael tells her.  
>"Oh! He's in for some trouble. Homeschooled kids always are." Audrey says with a smile.<br>Josh overhears them and smiles. He turns around and waves at them. As he continues forward, he bumps into large teen. He is taller than Josh and when he looks up the teens face has an evil demeanor.  
>"Watch it meat!" the huge boy says. His name is Brett Stiles, a large meat factory.<br>"Oh! Pardon me. I didn't mean to bump into you." Joshua says politely. "Listen up. I know you're new here, so you don't know how things run around here. You run into me…my fist smashes your face. You talk to me…your head enjoys a bath. You get in my way…the football team all plays punchies on your stomach. Capiche?  
>This is your first offense…Make sure it doesn't happen again. Now get out of my way!" Brett says loudly. Joshua simply smiles at him. He gets in the larger boys face.<br>"I guess I'll have to change things around here." "What did you say hotshot?" Brett said warning Joshua to back off  
>"I plan on turning this school upside down, just to let you know." "You watch your back…." Brett growls at Joshua. Brett walks off angrily. Audrey &amp; Rafael look at each other with that "I'm interested where this might go" look about Joshua.<p>

Classes go by quickly and soon Joshua finds himself at in the lunchroom. The chatter was something different to his ears. Joshua carries a tray in the lunch room. People begin to move things in the way so he cannot sit at their table. Even the nerds join in on his shunning. So he sits alone at a table eating.  
>Audrey and Rafael turn their attention to him as they were getting their food.<br>"No isn't that sad? The new kid is sitting all alone." Audrey says.  
>"Then, perhaps we should be the ones who welcome him to school and sit with him." Rafael suggests. "I think Brett has already welcomed him." Audrey reminds him. "Not properly."<br>Rafael and Audrey take a seat at the table with Joshua. As they do he looks up from his lunch. Joshua does not look up at first. He smiles and then looks up at them.  
>"I've been expecting you." Joshua tells them. "What?" Audrey asks a little freaked out. "Have a seat. So why do I interest you two so much? I suppose it's my homeschool background or perhaps it's something else." Joshua tells them.<br>"You're odd. We thought you were timid but I guess we were wrong about that. We've never seen anyone stand up to Brett, ever." Rafael tells him. Joshua raises his eyebrow and takes a bite out of his lunch. He spits it out quickly and raises his eyebrow to eat.

"You get used to it." Audrey tells him. Joshua puts his spoon down and looks at them. "So that's the lugnut's name. Gold. Of course his name would be Brett. So, what are your names?" Joshua says.  
>"Audrey Brown. I was born March 15, 1996." Audrey informs him. "Rafael Suarez. I was born March 14, 1996." Rafael tells him.<br>"Nice coincidence. Of course I'm pretty sure you two already know my name. Joshua Brassen, born September 28, 1995.  
>So tell me all about this school. How does the popularity chain work around here?" Rafael turns to his right and points to a table in the corner. Joshua looks.<br>"That table over there belongs to the most popular girls in school. No one goes over there, not even teachers. One of the girls who sits there is very feisty. She scares adult men across the county.  
>It is rumored she vehemently attacked some guy and was absolutely ruthless about it. She almost killed him and now she has a charge against her." Rafael says. "No one goes to that table? "<br>"Not unless they received an invitation." Rafael tells him.  
>"Left of the girls table is the boys. No one would really call them popular. They're self-imposed popular and no one argues with them. They basically run the joint under the principles nose.<br>As you probably know, Brett Stiles basically scares the heck out of everyone. He's the leader of his self-imposed boys." Audrey said. "So what are you two's position?" Joshua asks.  
>"In the middle of this popularity war? We're about as noticeable as the dirt on this floor. Blended in with the color of the floor. So now that you're sitting with us I guess you're at our level now." Rafael said.<br>"So why are the popular s not here yet?" Joshua asks. "Duh, fashionably late. They'll be here soon…" Rafael says.

No sooner than those words utter, the populars enter the lunchroom. A set of five girls were standing in the door. They start to walk in. Joshua looks and sees the leading girl. He releases a blissful sigh.  
>"I know that look. I wouldn't think about that too hard. Better men have tried…all failed, miserably." Rafael says. "What's her name?" Joshua asks.<br>"Alena Daley. The prettiest most popular girl in the school. The rest is her posse. Nicole, the meanest, Marsha, the fashionista, Laura, the smartest one, and Sarah, the dark one of the group. Alena, well she's all of them put together in some way." Audrey answers.  
>The lunchroom doors flew open again. A set of six boys came in. Brett was in the lead.<br>"Of course you already know Brett. The rest are his bug-eyed jerks. He's often trying to…" Audrey says.

"Alena just give me a chance. One date is all I'm asking for. Just one." Brett pleads with Alena. She shakes her head at him in disgust.  
>"Leave me alone Brett. I said no and I mean no. Just leave me alone. Please move aside." Alena says. She turns away from him and leaves him standing there.<br>"Guess you were right. Better men have tried so it looks like I'll have to be the best." Joshua says. Audrey and Rafael laugh.  
>"Keep dreaming buddy." Rafael tells him. Then Joshua tilts his head. He squints and looks around the room.<br>Joshua places his hands on his head. It is apparent he has a headache. He tries to alleviate the pain. "What's wrong?" Audrey asks.  
>"Danger approaches….." Joshua says vaguely. Brett passes by and overhears him. He smiles and turns to Joshua. "So you're a fortune-teller now, are you?" Brett asks. "No. It's just a feeling. There's no such thing as a fortune-teller. Everyone gets a feeling, don't they?" Joshua rebukes. "Hey everybody! Joshie here thinks he's a fortune-teller! He thinks he can predict the future!" Brett screams to the lunchroom. Joshua rolls his eyes at him.<br>The lunchroom laughs. Alena and her girls roll their eyes at Brett. Even the lunch-ladies laughed a bit.  
>"Brett, this is pitiful. If you can only pick on the kid, then you have nothing better to do. It says something when you pick out a certain person to try and break. It shows…fear…." Joshua says. Brett smiles evilly and walks away from the table.<p>

A young woman sits calmly in the plush seats of the jet. She has a glass in her hand. She sips the drink poured for her. She taps the comm of the plane.

"Why have we not left the city yet?" Vanessa asks. She is a pretty young lady. Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, about 5'5. She is highly fashionable in her appearance and apparently does not smile often.  
>"We decided to bypass the energy storm Ms. Sentry." He pilot told her.<br>"Decided? I'm the captain here. You do as I say. I did not, 'decide' to bypass the storm. Cut through. I need to be in Montreal on time, is that understood?" Vanessa said.  
>"I'll have to disagree. All the other pilots who have flown through, that never ending storm have all reported problems going through. Some have run into near engine failure on both sides. I really would not want to risk that." The pilot tells her.<br>"I didn't hire a bunch of whiny babies. Just do as I say and go." Vanessa told him.  
>So the jet flies right into a swirling green energy storm.<p>

Back at school, Joshua, Audrey, and Rafael walk through the hall. Joshua continues to the end as Audrey & Rafael stop to speak to another student.  
>Joshua looks out the window. His head tilts confused as he looks out.<p>

On the jet, green light struck the engine of the jet. Smoke billows from the destroyed engine. The plane begins to nose dive towards Jackson high.  
>Inside the school, Joshua sees a small cloud of black coming towards him. He squints and sees the burning plane. It is coming closer and closer. He turns around to his classmates.<br>"RUN!" Joshua yells.  
>The students turn to the window and see the plane coming in hot. They panic and run out the school in frenzy.<br>Josh follows but stops. As the plane touches down on school grounds, his eyes flash green and he spins around.  
>He levitated off the ground and moved his hands forward. The plane smashed through the bricks of the school.<br>Joshua was being pushed back as he used his telekinetic force to stop the plane. A quarter ways through the school and the plane came to a stop.  
>Josh's eyes stop glowing and he falls to his knees. He gets up to leave but turns as if something calls to him. He sees a large tear in the nose of the plane.<br>He walks through it into the cockpit. He sees the two dead pilots. As he walks further in the plane is burning. It is beginning to get out of control.  
>He moves his hand forward and the fire blows back. He sees a woman sitting in a seat. She lost consciousness as he walked up to her.<br>"Boy this is a lot fire. I'm going to get you out." Joshua tells Vanessa.  
>The blaze worsens. Heat waves cause Josh to sweat as he tries to pick the girl up. The fire was too much. He draws his hand back….<p>

Outside the plane, from the view of about 5 five miles, a burst of fire lights up the blue sky. It can be seen city wide. The heat is absolutely tremendous.  
>Back inside the jet Joshua picks up the woman and carried her to the door. The emergency exit was blocked. He pushed the things out of his way. Still though the door is jammed.<br>He brings his foot up and kicks the door. It still can't open. He kicks it again. It seems to jiggle. He kicks it once more and it flies off its hinges. He jumps out and carries her around the school.  
>Police and firemen arrive to the school in a hurry. An ambulance is parked outside. The firemen rush to the back. Police are holding the curious crowds back.<br>Ms. Sentry awoke with medics over her. She looked around and passed out once again. Audrey and Rafael were sitting on the fountain that decorates the front of the school. Josh hurries and sits by them.  
>"Where were you? We didn't see you come out." Audrey asked him.<br>"I was busy saving that woman over there, whoever she is." Joshua tells her.  
>"Her? You have no idea who she is?" Audrey asks him.<br>"Should I?" "Dude, yes! She's the great-great granddaughter of our city's founder. Why do you think it's called Sentry City? She owns the place man." Rafael tells him. "Okay? So her name is Sentry?" Joshua asks.  
>"Vanessa Sentry to be correct. I'd steer clear of her if I were you. Her dad is bad news. He's involved in every sort of bad business you can imagine. Not only that, her father owns the city.<br>Think of it this way. We, the inhabitants, are renting this large area called Sentry City. He's our land lord and a mean one at that." Audrey informs him  
>"Man! Don't listen to her. I think they're pretty cool. If I were you, I'd be milking them like no tomorrow is coming." Rafael says. "I guess that is where we differ." Audrey says.<br>Then Jocelyn approaches the group. She grabs Josh and pulls him to the back of the school with the rest of the investigation team.  
>"What are you doing here?" Joshua asks.<br>"Really? Why else would I be here? Yes, a burning plane in the middle of the city that had a run in with the never-ending storm above our heads didn't attract me. Yes, I'd be having tea right now." Jocelyn says sarcastically.  
>"Sorry, just an honest question. So why am I back here?" Joshua asks. Jocelyn looks around to make sure no one's looking. She takes his hand.<br>"It's time to see if this plane has been ionized with the radiation from that storm. Light it." Jocelyn tells him.  
>Joshua's hand ran over the hull gently. His hand began to glow green. The hull reacted by releasing green ripples across the hull.<br>"Ionized. This plane is highly dangerous to human life. I have to warn the firemen." Jocelyn says.  
>Jocelyn walks over to one of the firemen and speaks to him for a moment. He nods and walks off. She rejoins Joshua.<br>"They're going to pull the plane out of the danger zone. They'll probably leave it just outside the city." Jocelyn tells him  
>Joshua bends down in pain. He holds his head trying to alleviate it.<p>

"Too late! EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!" Jocelyn screams.  
>The entire school area dropped down to the ground when she screamed to them about danger. All except one however…<br>The plane explodes and shards of metal fly through the area. The one standing up, running away and stuck in the back by a few shards. He falls to the ground immediately.  
>As the explosion ended everyone arose. Audrey looks around and sees the injured student lying on the ground, on his face. She runs to see if he was still breathing.<br>"Medic!" Audrey screams.


	5. Something Strange

STRANGE HAPPENINGS

Some men at the school had approached Joshua. They asked him to come with them. So he cautiously did. He arrived to Sentry Medical. Joshua was led through the hospital by some large men. They take him to a certain door painted gold. On it is a sign saying private. In the window, there was a sign saying owned by the Sentry's. They let him in and walk out.  
>"Come on in, don't be shy." Vanessa says.<br>"So why have you summoned me? You've got my full attention." Joshua asks.  
>"I wanted to see the guy who saved me in person. I wanted to give you my personal thank you. I must say, you're not at all what I expected." Vanessa tells him. "Expected?" Joshua says raising his eyebrow.<br>"A tall fellow with brutish looks. One with no class and his words are…poor." Vanessa tells him.  
>"I can assure you I am nothing like that." Joshua says with a smile.<br>"As I said thank you. A few more minutes in that plane and I would have been nicely done." Vanessa says.  
>"I don't need a thank you. Life is far too precious. We all have a part in trying to preserve it. I deserve no praise." Joshua told her with his genuine humility.<p>

"Au Contraire, you do. The doctor's said had you not come in when you did the smoke would have killed me within a few moments. I was very fortunate to be saved by you. So I am in your debt." Vanessa tells him.  
>"You owe me nothing. Is that all?" Joshua says. "No! I would like to properly compensate you for risking your life. You went through all that trouble, how much?" Vanessa says.<br>"Money? I don't want your money. Keep it." Joshua says confused. "Excuse me?" Vanessa asks just as confused.  
>"I don't want your money. (Speeds up) A good deed is that, a good deed. Good deeds aren't rewarded. Selfish deeds are. I expect nothing. Keep the money." Joshua tells her once and for all.<br>"At least…." "No. Nothing." "How noble. Any other person would have snatched that opportunity quickly. You truly do have honor." Vanessa says impressed. "Well, I must be going…" Joshua tells her. He gets up.  
>"Wait! I'd like to make an offer you can't refuse." Vanessa quickly says. Joshua looks at her. "Huh? Why? What is it?"<br>"A normal citizen of the city would have left me for dead. Most of the people who live here truly hate my father. That falls upon his children's head also. It's all because of his…"business ventures".  
>I'm not one who makes friends easily. Sometimes they are out for my money. Sometimes they are planning to get revenge against my father. It goes either way. Normally I wouldn't do this but it's a little different this time. I wanted to ask if you'd be my friend.<br>I truly have none. All I have is those superficial friends who are only around me during camera time. Of course I have to please the public but behind the scenes, the only time we talk is when someone dies." Vanessa says. "So you're requesting my friendship?" Joshua asks with a smile on his face. "If you'd be so kind as to be my friend." She asks. Joshua's smile grows wider.  
>"A pleasure to meet you friend. My name is Joshua Brassen." "Vanessa Sentry if you did not know."<br>"I just found out today. So what happened up there on the plane? How did it begin to crash in the first place?" Joshua says.  
>"Honestly I don't know. All I know is we were struck on our right engine by a bolt of green ambient energy. The engine was completely blown off. Half the wing was taken with it. After that, much else is a blur…"<br>"A bolt of supercharged light struck your engine? Something had to drawing it to such a located area. You describe it as if it had a mind of its own. Hmmm. Interesting."  
>"Well, I know what I saw. The light was radiant. I could almost feel its power as it passed my window, as if some had rubbed off on me.<br>As it passed, I had no fear of death. For me, it would have been a sweet release."  
>"Why?" Joshua asked cautiously. "You don't have any idea what I go through. My life is completely different from yours. Sometimes I wish I was a middle class girl without a care in the world.<br>I have become stronger by my many trials though. I won't give up, ever." Vanessa says softly.  
>"I believe I can relate to you somewhat. I've been sheltered all my life. I really know nothing about the outside world, being house bound all those years. I can see the evil though….." Joshua says reassuringly.<br>"Sheltered?" Vanessa asks. Joshua stammers. "Home-Schooled. Everything around me has been tight and strict. I've never really known freedom until now."  
>"You sound like a lab-rat to me." Vanessa says. Joshua laughs weakly at that comment.<br>"You should probably get going. I'm getting tired." Vanessa tells him. "Alright. I guess I'll be seeing you around town. Later." Joshua says to her.

Joshua gets up and waves goodbye. He leaves the room. He goes right in the hallway and as he does another man comes from the left. He walks up to Vanessa's door and stands there.  
>Vanessa, who had turned over to sleep, turns back to the door. She frowns.<br>"It certainly took you long enough to get here. I've been here for six hours." Vanessa says. She still hadn't turned around.  
>"I was in a meeting dear." Wayne Sentry told her. He was a large man. Most of his hair had grayed. He was particularly tall. His face was well shaped, very appealing. His dark brown eyes had something about them though. He looks at his daughter, with, something unidentifiable.<br>"You're my father and you can't spare a few minutes to check on your injured daughter? I'll bet you'll win father of the year prize with that attitude." Vanessa says turning around.  
>"I was busy child. Business is booming. I have to cut some things out of my time to keep it up." Wayne tells her angrily.<br>"Business before family. That's some policy there. Why are you even here if you really don't care? I know there's an ulterior motive going on here." Vanessa says looking at him.  
>"You took the plane before it could be unloaded by my men. I had something of value aboard. I need it now. Where are they holding the plane? I'm sure the cargo is undamaged." Wayne tells her.<br>"Nowhere. The plane blew up. So your precious cargo is burned up with it." Vanessa tells him.  
>"Listen little girl! You're only 17 and I don't play games. I don't make concessions even for family. If you're lying I'll know about it. And for your sake, I really hope you aren't.<br>I've got to go now. Sweet dreams dear." Wayne warns her.

Wayne leaves in a menacing manner. The nurses he passes are afraid of what he might do.

…

Vanessa lies in bed asleep. Her body is in REM. She is dreaming… ….. ….

Vanessa is staring out the window with a green crystal in her hand. She twirls it in her fingers. She has a devious look on her face.  
>"Father, you old fool." Vanessa says with a smile.<p>

She turned to her window and sees a green light streaking towards the plane.  
>"What is that? Captain, get us out of here." Vanessa tells the pilot.<p>

The plane turns hard to starboard. The light continues towards the plane. Vanessa twirls the crystal in her fingers still. "Use the after-burners." She orders.  
>She shakes in her chair from the extra thrust. The light speeds up adjusting to the plane's speed.<br>"It must be the crystal it is after. Hmmm. Do I really want to hold onto this...? … … … GORDON!" Vanessa concludes.

A white haired butler approaches Vanessa. He bows. "Launch this out of the plane's missile launcher." She tells him.  
>"But ma'am, you agreed with the city to never use the missile launcher within city limits. Besides, I thought the crystal was of importance." Gordon tells her.<br>"It is, just not now. I don't want to be dead. Launch it immediately." Vanessa orders again.  
>"As you wish Ms. Sentry." Gordon says. The Butler disappears for a few moments. He walks back to her.<br>"The deed you have requested has been done." Gordon informs her.  
>"Yet we're still being chased by that mad beam of light. Get buckled in, I'm going to tell them to use…." Vanessa says.<br>The plane is struck by the light and there is an explosion.  
>Gordon is killed instantly. Vanessa ducks.<br>Vanessa's eyes open quickly. She looks at the doorway and yet another man was standing there.  
>"Now <em>you've <em>come, what a day." Vanessa says.  
>"Hmmm. You could tell I was standing here even in your sleep. Tell me…what were you dreaming about?" Edward says. He is a handsome man with blond hair. He has the most charming smile and a slight British accent.<br>"As if you'll ever know. What do you want? You couldn't have come without a reason too."  
>"Excellent sister. You're learning to dive right into business. Wonderful." Edward says to her. "Get on with it." Vanessa tells him.<br>"The crystal, where is it?" Edward asks. "I wouldn't know." Vanessa tells him. "Why not?" he asks.  
>"I fired it from my missile launcher before my jet went down." She tells him. "Is this the truth?" he said to her with his eyebrow raised. "Yes Edward." She told him reassuringly.<br>"Then I must search for it. Also, next time you throw a temper tantrum, think about everyone you'll affect. There is a boy in the hospital because of you. Thankfully he's the only one. Remember that.  
>Oh, and another thing, watch your back. Father is watching…closely. Be careful. Love you sister dear." Edward says. He walks over to her and kisses her on the forehead. He places the rose he was hiding on her bed.<br>"Love you too Eddie." She tells him. Edward leaves….

About two stories below, a boy sits in a hospital bed. He awakens. He rises up creepily. His eyes flash a green light for a mere second and he smiles….


End file.
